bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan
Satan, also known as The Dark Lord or The Demon God, is an extraordinarily powerful demon, as well as the Original Fallen Beast, who is the current King of Hell. Being that Satan is the first Fallen Beast, he is therefore one of the oldest and most powerful demons in creation. He is mankind's greatest adversary and evil personified. He inspires man to turn away from God and fall into Hell. Although he initially served under Lilith as her right-hand man, he eventually went rogue after her death and Lucifer's release, aiding Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel in resealing the latter back into his cage. With the power vacuum in Hell unoccupied, he appointed himself the new King of Hell. Satan allied with the team against Lucifer to obtain the Four Horsemen's rings with them to protect himself, then with Oracle to help him defeat Michael, and then again with the team against the ambitious Turok-Hans. However, he eventually cuts his allegiance to Rayne, Mia, Oracle, Sidney and Nigel, seeking vengeance as well as attempting to capture Prophets and The Word of God to further his own goals, only to be captured by the team as part of their plan to close the gates of Hell. Eventually, Satan was temporarily Rayne and Mia's captive while being hunted by Abbaddon as part of her plan to take over Hell. However, upon being freed as part of a deal with Oracle, he has rightfully resumed his post. Satan's role is often shifting from main antagonist to anti-hero. He was an anti-hero in Season 5, then one of the two main antagonists in Season 6, then an anti-hero in Season 7, then the main antagonist of Season 8 and then an anti-hero in Season 9-10 once more. He remains such as of now. He can be considered to be gradually changing truly to an anti-hero, as he has stopped pulling a life threatening stunt on the Team after assisting them and even genuinely helps them without any other reason. However, he still is not a true hero but arguably a villainous protagonist, as while he prefers the Team and favors them, he still would resort to violence should they get in his way but would spare them any severe harm. Biography Early History Origins As the very first Fallen Beast, Satan was originally a vampire, in fact, one of the very first vampires created after Dracula himself was made into the first vampire. In life, Satan's name was Malik Depre. He was an ordinary human, a commoner, until he was turned into a vampire by Dracula himself and was also Dracula's most trust servant. Time in Hell But Malik was eventually killed by Gabriel (while the archangel was human and hunting Dracula). Before Malik could go to Purgatory, he was sent to Hell by Lilith and there, he was tortured in until becoming not just a demon, but the very first Fallen Beast Demon. After becoming so, Malik was renamed Satan by Lucifer himself and became a successful and remarkably powerful demon, at some point rising to the King of the Crossroads. He was also Lilith's second-in-command and possibly her lover. Searching for Oracle Satan also made occasional visits to Lucifer and asked the Fallen Archangel about Oracle, as Satan had started to develop something of an admiration and interest in the Original Angel. As such, Satan spent many millennia himself trying to find Oracle and learning anything and everything he could about the Seraph. Therefore, when it came to Oracle, wherever he was seen or even whenever his name was heard, Satan would go with several demons of his own to find Oracle. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 5 At the end of Abandon All Hope..., Satan first appears behind a banker who has summoned a crossroads demon. The man is, initially, very confused by Satan's appearance since his previous demonic negotiations were with a young, attractive woman and the banker knew the deal could only be "sealed with a kiss." Satan explains to the homophobic banker that he is a "big fish" so he personally appeared to "seal the deal." As Satan and the banker kiss (much to the banker's displeasure) to seal the deal, Oracle watches them from a distance. Oracle then tails Satan to his home. He then cut off the power to Satan's home and then confronts the demon himself. Satan walks toward the Original Angel, stating that he is pleased to finally meet him. After that, twelve demons surround Oracle and the angel then destroys them by snapping their fingers. Oracle then explains to Satan as to why he has arrived. Oracle asks the demon to find the location of all the Horsemen. Satan asks why and Oracle responds only with it is a way to defeat Lucifer. And Satan then says he wants Lucifer dead because Lucifer is an angel well known for his hatred of humanity. He then asks the angel if Lucifer has this much hatred for humanity...then what are his feelings towards demons? Satan continues saying that Lucifer thinks of demons as only servants and that once he destroys all of humanity, the demons will be next. Oracle says that in return for the demon's help in finding the Horsemen, he will make sure the demons continue to exist. Satan then says that he will use all the resources he has to find the Horsemen. As Satan cheekily cuts open blood and fills it to contact his demons, Oracle then disappears, but not before saying that he better not fail. Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Satan is said by many to be the complete opposite of Oracle. Satan is suave, but he is insanely cruel, barbaric to those who get in his way, and loves to use insults, sass and banter. He has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. He uses smooth, gratuitous sexual innuendo in an effort to make people uncomfortable and therefore give himself an advantage. Satan is an efficient business man and while he prides himself on integrity, he will use any loopholes given to him to turn the situation to his benefit, proving the saying 'be careful what you wish for' to be more than true. This was more than evident in his dealings with Nigel; although he gave Rayne, Mia, Sidney, Nigel and Oracle the location of the Horseman Death, Satan willingly gave Nigel the use of his legs back but kept a hold of his soul, knowing that he would need it as leverage later. Satan is incredibly narcissistic, believing that few, if any, are his equals. Satan is also skilled in deceiving unsuspecting victims by appearing charismatic and alluring, as he was able to quickly entice Jody Mills during their encounter and almost every member of a family he planned to deal with described him as "charming". Satan has also called himself an altruist and a developer. Satan's main goal is self-preservation, and he is willing to sacrifice anything else for it. He is a survivor at heart, and will use any means to accomplish this goal. In fact, he tends to only lose his temper when his personal safety is threatened or when dealing with what he considers overwhelming stupidity. Satan at times appears incredibly volatile under his smooth and charming personality, as when he has screamed at multiple people, including Mia and Oracle, when appearing calm only seconds before. As Mia described it, when dealing with Satan, "he will always find a way to bone you". A good example would be the finale of Season 7, in which he orchestrated the death and/or imprisonment of most of those he held a grudge against and also captured a prophet. He is not above making deals or alliances with his enemies when he feels it is beneficial for him. He is extremely opportunistic and his goal seems to be to expand the grasp of his power as he's gone from "punk-ass crossroads demon" to King of Hell, and in Season 6 he was looking for Purgatory, as he called himself a developer, saying the monsters in Purgatory would help him. Satan is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. This is best demonstrated when he tricks Rayne into getting the Blade of the Van Helsings, successfully manipulating not just Rayne but a large number of vampires who he led to the slaughter. Despite his arrogance, he does not dismiss possible threats like the Team as other demons do, but seeks to eliminate said threats, however at times he does let his arrogance get the better of him, especially if he feels certain he will win. He was also the only demon to realize that Lucifer must hate demons as much as he hates humans (which most demons originally were). He leaves once he realizes that a situation is too dangerous for him to risk, but resolves himself when he knows that escape isn't an option (such as derailing the Apocalypse once his betrayal was revealed to Hell and "accepting" death in "Meet The New Boss"). He thought up new ideas for how Hell ought to be run and tried to implement new ideas when he became its king; when other demons resisted this, he called them "evil, lying prats" and "stupid", expressing the desire to kill them all at times. He is also seemingly sentimental as he is rather dismayed when Sidney kills his pet hellhound. Satan was also intelligent enough to work out where Anna had hidden the Angel Tablet. As the former King of the Crossroads, he is also extremely skilled at drawing up contracts and creating hidden agendas to trick his enemies. Beneath Satan's affable facade, he is cruel, sadistic, and merciless. He appears to be quite vengeful: he wants utter annihilation of the Turok-Hans when the leader insults him and also implies that she would like to see all demons destroyed; he kept secret the ramifications of using a Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen so that Sidney would be imprisoned in Purgatory; he killed Sidney's boyfriend in front of her; he threatened Veronica Deveraux when she slapped him and later apparently tormented her so badly during her brief possession by him that she went catatonic. Satan also has no problem killing children as he is willing to slaughter a nursery of infant shapeshifters to find Purgatory's location and later bakes baby uvula muffins simply to get on The Queen's good side. He was also willing to let a hunter, Tara, die in order to trick Sidney and retrieve the Blade of the Van Helsings, dismissing her as eggs that need to be cracked to make an omelette. Satan has also shown to at times be extremely ruthless and wrathful to other demons. After both Lucifer and Abbaddon were defeated, Satan's first course of action was to round up and kill all the demons who had supported his enemy. Satan does not empathizes for others, and only cares for his own needs and wants. Satan was extremely sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan is cold-blooded and even cruel, Satan behaves like a sociopath. He is ruthless Satan seems to be uncaring; he does not care if or how many he kills. Even by demon standards, Satan was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan revealed in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Unlike many demons, Satan delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, Satan also has little tolerance for disobedience among his fellow demons and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Satan is shown to be a tough task master and inspires fear in many demons. A captured crossroads demon preferred death from Rayne and Mia than the alternative of facing Satan. Even when Abbaddon told demons of his "death", some still feared him and refused to join until they witnessed proof of his demise. Satan is also masochistic as he laughed at the idea of Rayne and Mia torturing him and seemed to eagerly provoke Sidney to "beat" him in order to manipulate her. Satan is an accomplished tinkerer and innovator. He innovated various methods or techniques on harming his opponents, such as the case when he was torturing the Alpha Shapeshifter. He also had the ingenuity to melt angel blades into bullets as a form of deadly weapon against angels. Satan is a very capable strategist, a skill he has used and demonstrated multiple times to achieve survival or dominance. He has outplayed or outwitted many of his opponents, even those more powerful than him. In Devil May Care, it has been said by a crossroad demon that a lot of them still fear Satan, despite him missing in action. The said demon was extremely loyal to her king, and showed no hesitation to voice out her reluctance to support Abbaddon, who was planning to usurp the crown from Satan. After being nearly cured, Satan reveals all he ever wanted is to be loved and respected, which is likely because his torture in Hell. He also shows remorse for his immoral actions before and even after his curing was stopped, he retains his human traits. Satan has became visibly more polite, less cruel and sadistic, although he remains as ruthless as ever, he would give other demons a chance of reason for their disobedience and would forgive them if it is good enough and for those without a good reason but still doing it not out of desire to rebel, Satan would place them in a dark room for an hour instead killing them. He appears to have developed affection and care for his son, who he previously did not care about, enough that he let him live and even erased his memories so as to give him a normal life. He also implanted all the languages of the world into his mind and built a house for him, which he warded. His growing attachment to his mortal family are more prominently shown when he at first treated his mother, who left him, somewhat cordially and went as far as to do what she asked, although he eventually realized that his mother never cared for him and thus banished her from Hell. While he later personally struck the fatal blow on his mother, he took time to lay her corpse down and create a coffin even if it was a dirty one and showed some guilt for doing so. After learning that his son has adjusted to his new life and married, Satan, while genuinely surprised by his son falling for a woman as he had been so hopeless in romance before, quickly genuinely smiled and took time to attend and even gave an anonymous but nevertheless out of character donation to his son. When his son came to him with his granddaughter, having regained his memories, and asking for Satan to give her a name, Satan seemed genuinely touched and quickly agreed to, giving her the name of Marshal and even going as far as to give her an uncharacteristically generous gift of being unable to ever enter Hell unless of her own will with the power he wields now. Following their alliance to stop Abbaddon and Lucifer, Satan seems to have developed something of a trust in Rayne, Mia, Sidney, Nigel, and Oracle, coming when they call. This was strengthened after Mia gave him back the first blade after the death of the Outsider, with Satan even commenting on her honor. He was willing to help them save Mia from being corrupted, implying he has grown something of fondness of them. He also spared the Team repeatedly while trying to control Amara to make her stop her war. After his attempts to control Amara failed, Satan was willing to help the team defeat her and he even participated directly, although only because he was empowered with the Demon Tablet and over 100 souls at the time, which gave him power just under that of the Archangels. The relationship between Satan and the group had grown enough that Satan was willing to converse on his family matters and listen to the advices of Mia. He was visibly delighted when Rayne professed her gratitude for his advices towards Mia. The most prominent display of his fondness for them was that when given the choice of using the Spear of Destiny on the Team by Ramiel, instead, he fought Ramiel without hesitation. Satan also seems to have become willing to agree to promises, as he said that he would release Astra after a year. After John told him how to use the Demon Tablet, Satan kept the end of the deal and released her. Powers and Abilities As the King of the Fallen Beasts and later being the King of Hell (also the so-called "Demon God"), as well as one of the oldest demons to appear, Satan is an extremely powerful demon, among the most powerful demons to appear in the series. This is perhaps best demonstrated by his single-handed slaughter of an entire nest of Evil Spirits (although he purposefully allowed one to escape). His reputation alone made most demons reluctant to go anywhere near him, opting that they go "a world away" from Satan as possible. He could kill other demons with a mere touch. He can even prevent most powerful demons from escaping and speaking just by a simple gesture. His strength was also shown when he killed an army of demons single-handedly. He ranks high in the hierarchy of Hell, serving as Lilith's right-hand man as, then later becoming King of Hell. This title grants him much more power than he had previously. *'Fallen Beast Physiology:' Being the first of the Fallen Beasts, Satan is tremendously powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful demons in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass those of a majority of other demonic beings. Despite this, he can be matched by Evil Spirits, is equaled only by his fellow Fallen Beasts, rivaled by the Greater Demons, exceeded by the Higher Angels, and completely outclasses by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. However, since becoming the King of Hell, Satan has also become more powerful, enough so to rival that power of the Greater Demons. **'Immortality:' Being the Original Fallen Beast, Satan is both ageless and eternal and will live forever. He is unaffected by all forms of time, harm, disease, fatigue, or hunger. He is not subject to disease or old age. He hasn't aged since he became a demon. He is over 10,000 years old (but in Hell's time, since time in Hell is different than on Earth, Satan is over 1,000,000 years old), therefore making him one of the oldest demons in all of creation. ***'Immunity:' As one of the oldest demons, Satan is immune to a majority of demonic weaknesses. Satan can walk on hallowed ground. Although he finds being shot with rock salt painful, he is not significantly affected by it, indicating that he may be resistant to salt. He was also able to resist and destroy a powerful witches Defigere et Depurgare hex bags. ***'Invulnerability:' Satan cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means and is immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by Rayne's blades. In "Caged Heat", he was hit over the head by Mia with a wrench and soon after Maze tortured Satan by damaging his vessel's insides and making him cough up blood, but Satan quickly recovered both times and he has not shown any signs of lingering pain or damage from either attack since. Satan's vessels, being physical and contactable, can be pierced and penetrated, however Satan himself is very resistant to the damage; Sidney cut off one of Satan's hands and as he was in a Devils trap, it hurt him, but it wasn't fatal despite him bleeding a lot. So he is invulnerable to normal and mortal harm. The only thing that can kill him is the Blades of the Original Angel, as well as Angel Blades, and Death's Scythe. Additionally, he is vulnerable to a lot of other demonic weaknesses and is also little affected by damage dealt to their hosts, even injuries as severe as being stabbed, gunshot wounds, decapitation, and dismemberment. Enochian signs are also useful against him. Satan's invulnerability made him the only Fallen Beast who survived fighting Oracle in ForceRage. ***'Regeneration:' If Satan is in some way harmed, he can instantly heal all non-fatal and almost all fatal wounds. Despite being shot by Rayne, Nigel and Abaddon, Satan seems to have healed his wounds as there is no sign of them in his other appearances. He was stabbed by Meg with an angel blade and while his shoulder was briefly injured, the wound easily healed after a short while. Also, while Metatron severely burned his host's skin with a burst of white light, Satan's vessel healed completely. Oddly, when Satan vacates his host, his burn injuries do not seem to reappear. However, given that his host appears dead, it can be assumed some of his injuries do appear when he leaves his host. **'Incredible Power:' Being the first and oldest of the fallen beasts, Satan is also the most powerful, therefore making him one of the most powerful beings of the Underworld. He is far more powerful than Evil Spirits and even all other Fallen Beasts, with his power potentially equaling that of even the Greater Demons, except Lilith, and he claimed he can kill Abbaddon on his own. Therefore, he is far more powerful than a majority of other demonic beings. Satan single-handedly slaughtered a group of vampire elders with ease. His strength was also shown when he killed an army of Turok-Han Drones single-handedly. He also possesses powers and abilities that are unique to himself and not seen in other demons. ***'Bestowing:' Satan can grant someone great powers but at a price. ***'Biokinesis:' Satan can manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and hemorrhages. He was able to cause a man to cough up blood and even caused a girl to explode by snapping his fingers. Satan was also able to strip a younger demon of her ability to speak with a simple gesture. ***'Cryokinesis:' Satan is capable of generating ice, such as when he is able to freeze beings on a whim with his sheer breath and can cry tears of ice. ***'Demonic Possession:' Like all demons, Satan can possess human bodies to exist on Earth and requires to take control of a human host, living or deceased, to manifest himself on Earth. Additionally, since he is the first of the fallen beasts, he has been in the same vessel for thousands of years. In fact, he is possessing his own original body. ***'Electrokinesis:' Satan can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. He switched off a television by snapping his fingers in "Weekend at Nigel's". Satan was able to cause all the lights in a prison to turn off as he walked through the prison. ***'Flight:' Satan, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. ***'Magic:' Satan has a mastery of mystical forces, and can be rivaled or surpassed by beings more powerful than him. ****'Necromancy:' Satan has the power to summon ghosts and bend them to his will. ****'Spell-Casting:' Being the Original Fallen Beast, Satan has extraordinary knowledge of witchcraft and has learned a "few tricks". He has proved himself adept at Enochian warding magic. He also placed a spell that prevented creatures from escaping their vessels on an entire building in "Caged Heat". He also learned the spell to bind Death in "Meet The New Boss", which he passed onto Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel. In "Clip Show" he cast a spell to kill Sarah Blake with a hex bag hidden in Mia's cell phone and previously caused Tommy Collins' head to explode using a spell. He also used this in an attempt to kill Jodie Mills. He also used a spell to create an illusion that was powerful enough to trick most angels. ****'Spell Negation:' With a simple snap of his fingers, Satan is able to break most spells. ***'Pyrokinesis:' Satan can create, manipulate and generate fire. He has complete mastery and control over almost all forms of flames. With it, he can incinerate a majority of things. Satan incinerated a lower demon, burning him from the inside out. Satan can create and manipulate fire. He conjured a blazing fire in the fireplace in "The Devil You Know" by pointing at said fireplace, and conjured flames to burn a message into a table in "There Will Be Blood" before they extinguished themselves. He was also capable of engulfing himself in fire and create the illusion that he was burnt to ashes. He was also able to extinguish a ring of holy fire by snapping his fingers and burn a witch's hex bag. ***'Reality Warping:' As King of the Fallen Beasts and later the King of Hell, Satan can and is able to warp reality itself, but it varies, to a greater extent than most other demons, albeit not to angels, and can even undo contracts made by other crossroad demons. Such as he can create a world where a person's loved one never died, or a specific event never happened. While in Hell and even on Earth, Satan possesses this ability to a much greater level. For instance, he can turn lower demons to smoke/dust with a snap of his fingers. However, it is unknown what effect this has on the demon. Satan implied that he could supernaturally remove Sidney's nose and said he could drop a castle on the Alpha Shapeshifter if he wanted to. ****'Self-Duplication:' Satan can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, such as humans, ghosts, monsters, and even most demons. ***'Resurrection:' Satan has the power to easily resurrect the dead if a deal is made. Satan may also have the power to resurrect the dead without a deal due to being King of Hell. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased monsters and dead demons. ***'Shapeshifting:' Satan can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. Satan can change his shape into any person he wanted. ***'Soul Reading:' Being the King of the Crossroads, Satan is able to read the souls of humans. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Satan's stamina is incredible and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. Satan stated while torturing Samandriel that he can remain physically active infinitely. He has also stated that he does not need to eat or sleep. ***'Superhuman Strength:' Being the Original Fallen Beast, Satan endows his vessels with incredibly tremendous superhuman physical strength, as he can exert immense amounts of physical force. Satan possesses unimaginable strength, with his superiors only being Greater Demons and Lucifer himself. He can press at least two tons and is considerably stronger than and is able to casually and easily overpower lower demons (casually overpowering and lifting one off his feet with one hand and snapping his neck with very little effort and literally once taking on a hive of them simultaneously) as well as lower-level angels, monsters, some spirits, some pagan deities, and humans with his might with relative ease. Satan also beat a demon on the head with a crowbar, whose head was in a bag that had a painting of a devil's trap. He also broke a steel door down with virtually no effort and then proceeded to lift Sidney off the ground by the throat and would have strangled her to death if Metatron had not intervened. He later massacred a whole pack of demons with his bare hands. He overpowered the angel Amenadiel during a fight, beating the Malakhim to a bloody pulp, even though he had yet to become King of Hell, meaning he's stronger than normal angels, however, he still needed to put effort and did not defeat Amenadiel without being injured first. The only ones who can match, rival, and even surpass his strength are Greater Demons, Higher-tier Angels (i.e. Cherubim, Archangels, and Seraphim, including Oracle), and the Primordial Beings. ***'Telekinesis:' As a demon, Satan has the ability to move people, objects, and beings using only his mind, even ones as powerful as Malakhim, by snapping his fingers and with a wave of his hand. He is shown to be very skilled and efficient with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. He has telekinetically pinned, thrown, and trapped humans. He was able to destroy a street light by pointing at it. He also broke a girl's neck without touching her and lifted another to a considerable height before using biokinesis to bloodily obliterate her. Furthermore, he was able to throw Deputy Jenna Nickerson against a ceiling with enough force to kill her. ***'Telepathy:' Satan can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. He is also psychically linked to all demons, allowing him to know what they do and speak to them through their minds. ****'Dream Walking:' Satan can easily enter and control the dreams of others. He can torture people in their dreams and make it last for years at a time. ****'Memory Extraction:' By inserting part of his essence into humans, Satan can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. He seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what he wants to know. When he uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories he is reading cloud into gray. ****'Mental Manipulation:' Satan can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. He was able to implant every word of the English language into a humans mind. ****'Sedation:' Satan can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. When Satan went to confront and capture Sidney, he was able to render every other person in the diner unconscious in the blink of an eye. ***'Teleportation:' Even before becoming King of Hell, Satan can teleport himself and others over great distances with ease moving in and out of one place to another instantly. He has proven to be quite proficient at this, as he was able to dodge Mia's knife attacks by teleporting rapidly. He can teleport between Earth and Hell with no difficulty at all. He can change his clothes in seconds, as shown when he teleports from a message to Mia. He teleported from across a field to beside Rayne and Mia and then to Collette's grave and back. He was also able to teleport out of a prison cell and into a barn when the door was locked. ***'Terrakinesis:' Saran can and has the power to create and generate earthquakes at a particular location through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole small town while he was in America. His mere arrival could create local tremors. When he and his demons arrived at the church Rayne, Mia, and Sidney were at in "We Need To Talk About Kevin", he caused the grounds to shake to announce their arrival. ***'Thermokinesis:' Satan can thermokinetically increase or decrease temperatures to any intensity he so desires. Satan made a painful burn on Sidney's hand with a touch in "All Dogs Go To Heaven". He also made Rayne's blades burn red-hot with a snap of his fingers in "We Need To Talk About Kevin" to make Rayne drop them. ***'Voice Mimicry:' Satan can imitate the voice of any person, Satan is incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish Satan from the actual person. ***'Weather Manipulation:' As great masses of demons can, Satan's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. His arrival could also cause sudden gusts of wind and a clap of thunder **'Supernatural Intelligence:' Satan possesses supernatural wisdom and intelligence. He has incredible understanding, knowledge, and awareness of a majority of things, such as creatures, worlds, and spells alike. However, there are some things even he is not aware of. ***'Supernatural Perception:' Like all demons, Satan can perceive Ghosts, Reapers, other Demons, and even Angels while humans cannot. King of Hell When Satan became the King of Hell, he became much more powerful than he ever was before. Being the King of Hell additionally gave Satan more powers and abilities than he previously had. His reputation made all lesser demons, as well as some higher demons and also other entities, fear him. He is also as powerful as some of the Greater Demons, even claiming that he can best and kill Abaddon on his own. *'Advanced Demonic Possession:' In addition to standard demonic possession, being the King of Hell has given Satan the ability to be inside five humans at once by inserting a portion of his essences into a fifth human while the majority of Satan's essence remain in control of the first. However, each time this happened, it only took place for several moments before Satan in question exited the tenth human and returned to his original host, leaving it unclear if Satan can possess five humans at once over a long period of time or if he can only perform split possessions temporarily. Unlike most characters, the extent of his powers is not limited by his presence, as such giving them a long range. *'Enhanced Invulnerability:' After becoming the King of Hell, Satan became nearly invincible, but he can still be harmed and killed by powerful weapons and beings more powerful than him, such as the Higher Angels and Primordial Entities. Any of the Archangels, Seraphim and the Primordial Beings can easily kill him. **'Advanced Immunity:' Additionally, Satan is partially immune to the powers of a devil's trap, something that can render demons powerless. Instead of being completely powerless, Satan is instead confined and still retains his superhuman strength and telekinesis. *'Control over Hell's Portal:' Being the King of Hell, Satan can go to hell or allow other beings to go to hell because he has control over where the portal to hell is or will be. By having the portal constantly moving, it will remain undetectable by other demons. *'Corruption:' Satan is able to twist and corrupt the living or dead, Human or Supernatural, condemning the souls of those damned. *'Dark Heal:' Satan can heal wounds and even return someone from the point of death, this ability is dual faced for given the opportunity Satan can instead reverse seen wounds to an open state - e.g. open scars and cuts, thereby returning the wound to the state it was - if not worse - when it was inflicted on the person. *'Demonic Creation:' Satan can create limitless amounts of demons by being able to twist human souls into demons. *'Demon Control:' Using his mental link to his kind, Satan can control demons and compel them to follow his command. *'Demon Destruction:' Satan is able to destroy demons with ease should he find it necessary. **'Draining:' Additionally, when Satan destroys other younger demons, he can absorb their essence, and thus increase his own power. *'Mind Control:' Satan has the ability to telepathically take control of others' bodies. *'Power Negation:' Satan is capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including another demon's powers. *'Reanimation:' Satan has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will. *'Soul Destruction:' Satan can corrupt and destroy the purity of souls. However, even being the King of Hell, he cannot do this to a Pure Spirit. *'Soul Extraction:' Satan has the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body, save a Pure Spirit. *'Soul Taking:' Satan is capable of extracting a human soul, except a Pure Spirit. *'Summoning/Banishing:' Satan can summon and banish demons at his command. *'Advanced Superhuman Strength:' Satan's strength became much higher after he became the King of Hell, allowing him to overpower most Malakhim easily and stagger with Powers and Cherubim. He can even overpower many Turok-Han Drones (however, he was left with several scratches and bruises in the process and noted that it had been a difficult fight) and although not without extreme effort, managed to best 3 Turok Han Hive Guardians and then kill off 6 Drones, albeit it left him completely exhausted. However, Satan remains no match for Primordials, Seraphim, and Archangels, as Oracle, Eartheia, and even Lucifer had effortlessly overpowered him. Satan was also able to stand his ground against Ramiel for quite some time, buying the Team enough time to kill him. He was also unafraid of fighting against Abbaddon, implying he can rival if not defeat her. *'Tactile Exorcism:' Satan can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Upon becoming the King of Hell, Satan gained much more powerful telekinetic abilities. Unlike other demons, Satan retained this power in a devil's trap. Satan also was able to thrust Amara across a room. Doing such a feat to the Darkness further displays his mastery of this power. *'Teleproprioception:' Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in his head, Satan could make his vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward him, jump onto his body, and remove the bullet from his head. Satan is able to keep his vessel from dying or decomposing while he possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries. *'Umbrakinesis:' Satan has the ability to control some forms of darkness. However, he cannot control the Darkness itself. Empowered by the Demon Tablet and Souls In the war with Amara, Eve temporarily gave Satan the Demon Tablet so he could be a direct force against her as a member of "Team Super-powerful". While empowered with it and absorbing several souls, Satan showed tremendous boost in power, matching that of Archangel Uriel. After the fight was over, Oracle left the Demon Tablet with Satan as a reward for his participation. However, Satan, realizing the Demon Tablet was gradually burning him up, stopped the connection but kept the souls and he decides to learn how to use it safely before permanently using it. After John told him on the Miracle Orb, Satan made a deal with Oracle to retrieve it and used the Orb to permanently destroy the Demon Tablet's physical form while having it's power fused on him and also took 500 souls, thus allowing him to use the power to an even far greater level than before, with Satan saying it is 20 times greater than before. The full extent of such power is unknown, but it is heavily implied that he is now powerful enough to rival Lucifer, as Satan has said while he still wants to avoid a fight with Lucifer, he is now capable of challenging him, it should also be noted that Satan said that had Lucifer not been more powerful than before, Satan would not hesitate to rebel against him had he obtained the power sooner, meaning he is at least more powerful than the Devil's former level. He also no longer fears Ariel and Gabriel and says he has more power than them at least individually, confirming he is now at least at the lower levels of nigh-omnipotence. *'Extremely Vast Power:' With the Demon Tablet and the power of 100 souls aiding him, Satan gained explosive boost in power and was able to help witches, psychics, ghosts, monsters, fairies, pagans, demons, angels, and the Primordial Beings defeat and fatally injure Amara. With this boost, he is said to be powerful enough to match Archangel Uriel. **'Advanced Nigh-Invulnerability:' Satan gained much higher levels of invulnerability that allowed him to survive fighting Amara directly alongside the other forces. ** Demonic Smiting: Satan can kill most other entities under him with a demonic smiting ability often exhibited when Satan place his hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth that is similar to an angel's killing touch. Satan has the ability to kill any human, demon, monster, and possibly lower angels, as he said he could "swat Annael like a fly" when he had no weapon capable of killing an angel. In Satan's case however, the light color this emits is black-red rather than pure bright white, and it doesn't burn out the victim's eyes. **'Advanced Superhuman Speed:' Satan became fast enough to hit Amara and outpace some of the angels in attacking her. **'Advanced Superhuman Strength:' With the boost, Satan was granted enough strength to hurt Amara with his attacks. Skills and Abilities *'Skilled Fighter:' Being the very first Fallen Beast, Satan is a very skilled fighter, better than even Rayne Van Helsing and Mia Salvatore and was able to block or counter almost all of her attacks casually. *'Torturing:' Satan is shown to be skilled in torturing an individual, both physical and spiritual, as seen when he tortured various monsters for the location of Purgatory or when he forced the names of the future prophets from the angel Samandriel. He can torture souls to the point where he turned the soul into a demon. He is also skilled enough to break into an angel's factory settings. Weaknesses While although Satan is an extremely powerful demon, the King of Hell, and even the Original Fallen Beast, thus making him one of the oldest and most powerful demons to exist, he does possess a few weaknesses of his own that are common to most demons. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Devil's Traps:' Satan can be caught in a Devil's Trap and rendered powerless while inside. He can also be restrained by demonic handcuffs and chains. He is also vulnerable to Devil's Trap bullets, as both Abbaddon and Sidney have used one to restrain him. However, on both occasions (following his ascendence into becoming the King of Hell), Satan was able to eventually dig the bullet out of his flesh and free himself. Additionally, unlike other demons, albeit upon becoming the King of Hell, he retains his superhuman strength and telekinesis inside it. *'Holy Water:' Satan can be burned with holy water and it causes him great pain. However, he does recover from it faster than the vast majority of demons. *'Magic:' Magic can effect Satan to a degree. Whereas lesser magic can merely give him nucance, powerful magic can slow him down and in serious cases, kill him. Powerful witches, like Joanna, was able to restrain Satan's movements for a few moments. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Angels:' Satan is unable to overpower middle to high level angels, such as Powers and Cherubs, as he has been "overpowered" by Gadreel and was intimidated by Oracle and Ariel. He was also burnt by Metatron's white light when Metatron saved Sidney. He can be effortlessly slaughtered by Archangels and Seraphs. However, he was willing to fight Oracle when he believed him to be severely weakened, implying he might be able to overpower weakened angels. He was also able to steal Adina's grace and kill her when armed with an Angel Blade. In general, Satan uses his cunning and resources to defeat angels as he is powerless against most of them. Satan is proved to be stronger than low tanking angels when he overpowered Annael, albeit not without effort. *'Higher Demons/Beings:' Lilith, a Greater Demon, rendered him powerless. Abbaddon, another Greater Demon, believed that she would be more than a match for him, though this is unconfirmed as they never fought directly and she had to take steps to prevent him from aiding Mia in their final battle. *'Turok-Hans:' As creatures that have been known to harm and even, on rare occasions, kill angels, Satan himself admits that the Turok-Hans would be able to kill him. However, Satan managed to slaughters Turok-Han Drones singlehandedly showing he is much stronger than low ranking Turok-Hans. However, he can still be overpowered by the queen, as he flees rather than fighting her when she threatened to kill all demons. How Turok-Han Hive Guardians would fare against him is unknown. *'Primordial Beings:' As the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, Satan is completely no match for the Primordial Beings. Amara, at less than half full strength, was able to easily overpower negate his teleportation and openly said she can kill him. Weapons *'Angel Blade:' Satan can be harmed and killed by an angel blade. Maze managed to hurt him by stabbing him in the shoulder with one, although he later described it as "merely a flesh wound." *'The Blades of the Original Angel:' Like all demons, Satan can be killed by Oracle's blades. *'Rocael's Winchester:' Since this absolute firearm can kill anything, Satan can be killed by this weapon. *'Lim 'E Light:' This weapon is able to eradicate Satan out of existence completely. Trivia *Satan is the longest surviving and most recurring antagonist in the series, with his appearances rivaling that of even Dracula's. *Satan is the most recurring demon in the series. *With the extinction of both the Greater Demons and the Malebranche, Satan is the most powerful demon currently alive. **Additionally, Satan is also the second most powerful being of Hell, after Lucifer himself. With Lucifer now on Earth, Satan is now the most powerful being in all of hell. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Strongest of the Species